The Lucky Ones
by CaptainAmericanna
Summary: When Arwin "Winnie" Pike is stationed on board the USS Enterprise after graduating Starfleet Academy at 18, she doesn't expect anything that happens to happen. Most of all the fact that she seems to attract the attention of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Kirk/OC. It is way better than the summary, I am horrible at summaries! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek or ANY part of the Star Trek universe. Trust me if I did I would have Chris Pine and Karl Urban in my basement... None of the characters are mine except for the ones that you do not recognize mainly the friends and family(excluding already established ST characters) of my OC Arwin "Winnie" Pike!**

**A/N: This is my very first story on here and yes it does start off a bit slow, but I promise that it will pick up in pace as the story progresses! This is a Kirk/OC story that I do intend to finish in under a year-year and a half depending on how busy I am with school and everything! I will try to update every day if I can, it really just depeneds on the reviews it gets. So here it is Chapter 1 of The Lucky Ones! Hope you enjoy! Review, follow, and favorite for faster updates!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna**

"I can't believe that you managed to be stationed on the Enterprise, Winnie!" My best friend Allyson Abbot whisper yelled in my right ear as we made our way to the loading dock to begin our lives as Starfleet officers.

"I mean, I understand that your Gramps is Admiral Pike and all, but damn! How the hell did you get onto the fucking USS Enterprise?!" She exclaimed once more, adding a bit more of a dramatic flare to her performance than usual. Allyson is a very dramatic person.

"Ally Gramps had nothing to do with me getting on the Enterprise. He actually told me he begged Admiral Barnett to _**NOT**_ put me onboard. I do have a brain you know," I said tapping my skull. "Maybe that is why they want me on board." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Conceded much Win?" She said rolling her sky blue eyes. I was smart, there was no denying that. I graduated from Berkley at 16 with a Masters in Astrophysics. It only took me 3 years to complete that course. After I left Berkley I headed straight to Starfleet Academy, despite my parent's disapproval. My Grandpa, Admiral Christopher Pike wasn't to happy about that either. He had never wanted any of his family to go into Starfleet it was "Too damn dangerous" He had always said. So when I joined the Academy at 16 nobody in my family was very pleased. That was 2 years ago and since then I have survived an attack on the planet by Romulans, become one of the youngest cadets to ever graduate the academy, and I was stationed on the flagship for the fleet. So yeah, I feel that I have the right to be conceded.

"Just a bit Ally. I can't believe we aren't going to be together." I said hugging her once we arrived at the shuttle loading dock. Ally was 4 years older than me, but she and I had been best friends since our first day at the Academy. I was going to be lost without her. She was an Engineer and was being stationed on the USS Drake, but they needed a good engineer and she was the best in the business besided Montgomery Scott.

"I know Winnie Pooh... I'm gonna miss you so much! Promise me that you will comm me every night." She said wrapping me in a huge hug, holding onto me like it was the last time that she would ever see me. I hugged back with equal force. You never know what could happen in space, so I honestly didn't know if I WOULD ever see her again.

By the time we pulled away from each other there were tears in our eyes and almost everyone had taken their seats aboard their designated shuttles. We said our final goodbyes and went our seperate ways to our shuttles.

Once I found my shuttle I noticed a man in a wheel-chair sitting at the entrance to the door. I sighed internally. My Gramps. Admiral Christopher Pike. He didn't want me on the Flagship of the fleet and I knew that he would do anything to keep me off of it, I knew he would. He didn't want me to join Starfleet in the beginning, so after the whole Nero incident he definitely didn't want me anywhere near space. Too bad Starfleet operates in space.

"Hey Gramps! How are you? Lovely weather we are having isn't it? How have you been? You look a lot.." My rambling was soon cut off by my Grandpa calling my name.

"Arwin, stop." He said in his high authority voice. "I didn't come here to tell you not to go on board the Enterprise." Wow shocker there.

"Well why are you here?" I retorted in a confused voice.

"Can't I visit with my favorite granddaughter before she is whisked away into space?" He said grinning, I knew that look... I gave that look to people... Multiple times a day.. and it wasn't when I was being truthful.

"Come on Gramps why are you really here?" I said grinning right back before noticeing that the one of the Lieutenant's standing behind my Gramps was looking a little impatient. I realized how long we had been standing here taking when I looked around and saw that all of the other shuttles where gone.

"Uhhh Gramps, we may need to pick up the pace if I am going to have a good word in with Captain Kirk. I don't want him thinking that I constantly hold everything up."

"That is what I was wanting to talk to you about. Captain Kirk." He said in his serious voice once more.

"What about him?"

"Just be careful around him Arwin. I just don't want to see you become one of his play things. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid, but I love you more." He said touching my arm. Before my Gramps was put in the wheel chair he stood a good 2 inches over my 5'10 inch frame; but now he barely reached my waist. I bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry Gramps, You don't have anything to worry about. I won't pay him the slightest bit of extra attention, I promise." I said smiling and giving him a bone crushing hug, my second one that day.

"Bye Gramps I love you so much." I said squeezing him.

He squeezed back a bit harder and replied with " I know little Pooh Bear, I love you too. Stay safe up there and always have your phaser set to stun." He said grinning.

I turned on my heel and entered the shuttle. I took my seat by a pretty raven haired girl with kind brown eyes much like my own and a book in her hands.

"Hi, I'm Arwin Pike, but most of my friends just call me Winnie." I said smiling and extending my hand. She just looked at it. That was when I noticed her ears. Vulcan, should have known.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you were a Vulcan. You don't have to shake my hand, I know that you guys don't really like contact." I rambled on.

"That is perfectly alright Lt. Pike. My name is Thalia, it is very nice to make your aquaintance." She replied before turning back to her book. This was going to be a long ride.

Once we arrived aboard the Enterprise they called us out bt name and told us where we would be stationed on board. Sick Bay, Lower Decks, Gardens, etc etc. I had heard almost 20 names called going to different stations. Then it was finally my turn.

"Pike, Arwin. Bridge." The officer said.

A few people gasped and a few scoffed. I knew that everyone thought that I got everything that I got at the Academy because of my Gramps, so I didn't really care what they thought about me being stationed on the bridge. I found it quite ammusing really.

"Alright kids, go find your guides and go to your stations. Welcome to the Enterprise." The Lt. said.

I looked around for a while trying to locate anyone from the bridge, of course I wouldn't be able to tell who was from the bridge if I wanted to anyway. When I was almost ready to give up I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a beautiful dark skinned woman in a red uniform and a high ponytail standing behind me.

"Hello Lt. Pike, my name is Lt. Uhura, but you can call me Nyota if you would like. You have no idea how great it will be to have another woman on the bridge." Nyota said laughing a bit.

"Nice to meet you Nyota, please call me Arwin or Winnie, whichever you prefer." I said as politely as I could.

Nyota and I talked the entire way to the bridge. She was a very interesting and funny person to be around. Right before we got to the Bridge she turned to me and said,

"Beware of Captain Kirk, he will most definitely hit on you, but just ignore him. You seem like you have your head screwed on pretty straight so you should be just fine!"

Not 2 seconds later we where in the bridge. It was so incedible. Gramps had not done it justice when he told me about it. I noticed officers with various colored uniforms on, so I looked down at my blue science uniform and looked back up to see if anyone else wore the same color. I looked over towards the captains chair and I saw a tall Vulcan man walking over towards Nyota and I. He had on a blue shirt. Score!

"Hello Lt. Uhura. You must be Lt. Arwin Pike. Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise. I am Commander Spock." He said as formal as I was expecting.

"Hello Commander Spock, it is an honor to meet you. My Gramps has told me so much about you." I said smiling.

"And what has he said about me sweetheart?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and came face to face with none other than the Captain himself.

"Darling is your phaser set to the same setting as you, because we may need to be careful around a phaser set to stunning."

Yeah I was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek or ANY part of the Star Trek universe. Trust me if I did I would have Chris Pine and Karl Urban in my basement... None of the characters are mine except for the ones that you do not recognize mainly the friends and family(excluding already established ST characters) of my OC Arwin "Winnie" Pike!**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has followed and reviewed this story after just a day of being up! You guys are great! **

**Here it is, Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Much Love, Anna**

I just looked at the good Captain after he delivered what could possibly be the cheesiest pick up line I had ever heard in my 18 years of living. Don't get me wrong, he was a beautiful man; but his cocky holier than thou additude had already rubbed me the wrong way, and I had been on board the ship a grand total of 5 minutes.

"While I am flattered by your poor excuse of a pick up line Captain, I don't associate with pedophiles." I said patting his shoulder as I walked past him and over towards the line of wall computers that Nyota had walked over to when Commander Spock had come over to address me.

"What do you mean you don't associate with pedophiles?" Captain Kirk turned to say to me after I had joined Nyota at the comms.

"Captain she is only 18 years of age. So I assume that she is implying that by you being 26 and by you giving her a 'Pick up line' as she said; you are being highly inappropriate, and 'Pedophilic'." Commander Spock said in his normal matter of fact tone of voice.

"Actually that is exactly what I was implying Commander Spock. Thank You." I smirked and turned back to Nyota who was silently chuckling at the Captain's shocked and slightly ammused face.

"You're 18?" He questioned as he walked up to where I was seated at one of the wall computers.

"Yes." I retorted simply turning my seat around to face him. When my chair was completely turned around I came face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen. Sure the Captain hadn't made a great first impression, but damn his eyes were beautiful. I stood from my chair to come almost eye to eye with him. I realized as I got older that my height wasn't a bad thing after all; now when I was younger I thought that it had been a curse, but standing here now almost eye to eye with the Captain it felt great.

"You definetly don't look 18 Lieutenant. IappologizeifImadeyoufeeluncomfortable. How tall ar you?" He said in a hurry.

"What was that?" I asked with an amused smile on my face.

"How tall are you?" He said smirking

"No, before that."

He sighed before saying "I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Well thank you for your appology. I have always looked older than I actually am. I accept your apology Captain." I said turning away from him.

"Jim." I heard him say

"Excuse me?"

"Jim, my name is Jim. Call me Jim." He said smirking

"I prefer Captain." I said over my shoulder.

My first day on the Enterprise passed without another incident. Nyota introduced me to the rest of the bridge crew, which were a colorful bunch to say the least. Ensign Chekov was an adorable Russian cupcake that was only a year younger than myself, he and I talked whilst we were awaiting Ji- the Captain's orders to set off from the loading dock. After about an hour of talking with Chekov Doctor McCoy, as Nyota told me, walked onto the bridge. Dr. McCoy was an interesting man to say the least. He was probably going to be my favorite person on board the ship; he has cranky, sarcastic, brash and down right awesome.

While Doctor McCoy, or Len as he told me to call him, was great he just couldn't stop talking about the things that we were going to be doing on a 5 year exploration mission. He seemed like an amazing guy, but I was nervous enough without hearing about the possibility of getting a pretty serious case of Andorian Shingles or loosing a limb.

When Captain Kirk finally gave the orders to disembark from the dock I had met nearly everyone on the bridge, I had honestly never been so social in my life. Sure I had friends and everything, but I had always tended to stick to myself. Nyota was having none of that. I was surprised she hadn't had Chekov make a ship wide announcement for every officer to come to the bridge to meet me.

When we disembarked from the dock I felt terrified for the first time all day. I would never admit it to anyone but I was terrified of what waited for us in open space, apparently Captain Kirk noticed my nervous expression because he stood from his chair and walked over to where I was standing.

"You look nervous Lieutenant." He said looking straight out of the window at the stars.

"Well Captain, we are about to embark on a 5 year exploration mission to the farthest ends of the galaxy where we won't really know what to expect, going faster than the speed of light. Yes I am a bot nervous." I said also looking out towards the unknown.

"You have nothing to worry about Lieutenant, we'll keep you safe. I think that your Grandpa might have my head if I don't bring you back the way I found you, and I value my head quite a bit. I mean have you seen this face?" He said looking over and smirking at me.

"You should have it insured Captain." I said almost smiling, almost. Captain Kirk let out a howl of laughter that had the rest of the bridge looking over to us with curious looks on their faces.

"You know Lieutenant, I think I will. " He said walking back over to his chair.

"Oh and Lieutenant call me Jim, or James. I order you too." He said smirking as he walked backwards to his chair.

I shook my head with a small hint of a smirk on my face. "Only if you call me Arwin or Winnie, whatever floats your boat." I retorted taking a seat at my computer beside Nyota.

"You've got it Pooh Bear." he smirked taking a seat in his chair. I coldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Sulu, punch it."

We were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek or ANY part of the Star Trek universe. Trust me if I did I would have Chris Pine and Karl Urban in my basement... None of the characters are mine except for the ones that you do not recognize mainly the friends and family(excluding already established ST characters) of my OC Arwin "Winnie" Pike.**

**A/N: I want to thank .92317 and TheGirlWhoImagined for reviewing! I am so happy that y'all enjoy it! I want to thank lilmsglam16 for favoriting! I also want to thank baiters08, UltraMangusFanGirl, TheGirlWhoImagined, Athena11231, , xoGabrielleox, leeyfjs, The Swiftstar, fleuret, Friggatriskaidekaphobia, and kittie17 for following this story! Y'all are amazing! I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was babysitting and the baby I'm babysitting has just learned how to walk... Joy! Anyway sorry for the long Author's Note, I just wanted to to get this out of the way! Thanks for reading, here is Chapter 3! **

**Much Love,**

**Anna.**

Space was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. We had come out of Warp after about 1 hour of flying to stop at the place that Vulcan had once sat. I had never personally visited the planet, but I had heard that it had been a beautiful planet full of amazing rock formations and cities filled with genius level Vulcans. It was hard to believe that 6 billion people had been killed just because a Romulan wanted revenge on 1 man. It was sickening actually.

Spock stood beside Nyota as we came closer to the empty space where the planet once sat. As we were came to a stop Jim, as I had finally broken down to call him, made the ship wide announcement for every native Vulcan on board to come to the bridge. After 10 minutes only 10 Vulcans were on the bridge incuding Spock and Thalia. I hadn't seen the pretty Vulcan woman since we both departed the shuttle earlier in the day. She had changed into a red uniform, which was weird to me. I thought that all of the Vulcan's were in the science department, all of the other Vulcan's in the room were. Wow that sounds really small minded of me, of course she could be an engineer! Anyway once all of the Vulcan crew members were on the bridge Jim announced that there would be a moment of silence held for the victims of the genocide caused by Nero.

As the moment of silence began, it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone on the bridge that the 10 Vulcan's didn't show any form of emotion. Not a tear, not a comforting hug to a fellow Vulcan, not even a twitch of the lip, nothing. Now I'm not a Vulcan, that is common knowledge; but if my entire species had just been murdered, I would at least frown.

Nyota looked at me before looking at Spock and frowning. It was common knowledge at the Academy that the pretty Lieutenant and the logical Commander were an item, it was quite the scandal actually. I mean Commander Spock had been a teacher at the Academy and Nyota a student, but I had never really seen the big deal. If you love someone you have the right to be with them. Now I'm getting deep, I'm never deep.

When Nyota looked at me she had tears in her eyes, and it was only then when I realized that I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill over. I hadn't personally known anyone from or on Vulcan at the the time of the genocide, but it had still affected me. I would hope that it had affected anyone with a heart, so I didn't mind it when the tears fell.

By the time the minute of silence was over nearly everyone on the bridge at least had tears in their eyes. Everyone but Jim, and the Vulcans. When Jim finally spoke he spoke directly to the Vulcans, telling them that Starfleet was sorry for their loss and that they were free to leave to if they thought they needed to be on New Vulcan. New Vulcan was a planet about the size of Vulcan that was located near where Vulcan had once been. The surviving Vulcans had decided that they needed a new home for their people and after almost a year of searching for a planet, they finally found one that closely resembelled the planet they had once called home. I had heard that when the genocide happened there were almost 6 billion Vulcan's on Vulcan and only 12,000 survived afterwards; as of 1 month ago the population had grown to nearly 20,000. Vulan's reproduce very fast; it only takes abot 3 months for a Vulcan to fully develop, which I found extremely strange since they were so much more advanced than us humans are.

Every Vulcan in Starfleet had been given a temorary leave of absense if they wanted it in order to go to New Vulcan and see if any of their family had survived, most of them returned disappointed. After the remaining members of the Vulcan high council, which contained Spock's father, had made a galaxy wide announcement for all full blooded Vulcan's to come to New Vulcan and produce at least one child, Starfleet lost many officers for almost 6 months. So I was very surprised that Jim was doing this right now. Sure we were going to be making a stop at New Vulcan, but offering to let some of our best officers stay on New Vulcan indefinetly was crazy. Thankfully they all declined. Spock spoke for them when he said,

"Captain we have all elected to stay on board the Enterprise, New Vulcan will be just fine without us. We thank you for the opportunity, but we respectfuly decline your offer."

Spock was a very logical man, there was no debating that,I'm pretty sure that infants in their mothers wombs knew of Spok's logicalness( is that even a word? Oh well it is now); but I was a bit nervous that he would be regretting his decision. I also had a feelling that he didn't want to leave Nyota to go and mate with an unknown Vulcan woman, for which I was sure she was very much appreciative. Thalia on the other hand looked a bit sad that Spock hadn't given her a chance to answer for herself, but honestly I wasn't a professional on the emotions of Vulcan's. I mean there could be a Vulcan screaming that they were mad and I would still ask if they were angry. Come to think about it, I do that with humans too. I just don't have good luck with people and emotions, but I know when someone is hurt and she looked hurt. I made a mental note to find her before I went to sleep that night.

My inner thouhts were interupted by all of the Vulcan's including Spock leaving the bridge and Nyota coming over to me.

"You ok Winnie?" She asked with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a lot of emotions are going through me right now." I said wiping the remenents of my heartbreak for Vulcan off of my face. "Are you ok?" I finished while giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

"No not really. I just hate seeing Spock like this. He hasn't once mentioned what happened, he acts like what happened DIDN'T happen. It is so frustrating!" She nearly yelled angrily wiping away her tears.

"Look, I'm not an expert at this kind of stuff. The most loss I have ever experienced was when i was 12 and my cat died. I was upset for a while, and all I needed was space and time to cry it out." I said looking her in the eye with the most serious expression I could muster. It didn't take long for her to bust out laughing.

"Your cat?! Really?!" She replied in between laughs. I started laughing and soon we both had tears rolling down our faces.

"I really don't mean to compare the death of my cat to the gencocide of billions, but yes. If Spock is feeling anywhere as bad as I was feeling when I lost my precious little Hutch, then he just needs time; and a 21st century show called the Big Bang Theory. That show could get me through anything Nyota." I said wipig my laughtears away.

"Thanks for the advice Winnie. I will try my best!" She replied over her shoulder as she walked towards the doors to the turbolift.

The rest of the day passed without incident and by the time the night shift came to relieve all of us from our duties I was ready to pass out. All I wanted to do was go to my quarters which I had spent a total of 5 minutes inside of earlier that morning, but good ole Cappy would'nt have any of that. When I entered the turbolift Jim slid in just as the doors were closing.

"Close call." I said keeping my eyes straight on the doors.

"Well I am all about close calls." He replied smirking over at me.

"Remind me to never sleep with you." I said hding my smirk.

"Oh come on now Winn Dixie! Don't be that way!" He said giving me the puppy eyes as I glanced over at him.

"Did you just call me Winn Dixie?" I asked turning my entire body to come eye to eye with him, God I loved being tall.

"Yes I did, how tall are you by the way?"

"5"10 give or take a few centemeters."

"Damn, just like I like em. Tall, curvy, snarky, and smart."

"You sure you aren't describing Doctor McCoy?" I asked as we exited the turbolift.

"Nah, Bones isn't curvy ebough for me." He said with that damn smirk on his face again. I turned my face away before realizng that he wasn't on the right part of the ship.

"Well that is very reassuring Captain, but you aren't in the right part of the ship. I believe that the Captain's Quarters ae near the Bridge am I correct." I said scanning the door numbers trying to find 2218.

"Aw come on back to the Captain thing again." Whyned said Captain.

"Yes Captain, now why are you stalking me?"

"I can't walk a beautiful woman to her room after a hard day's work?" he asked as I approached my door.

"Nope! Sorry Captain, this is my stop. Thanks for stalking me to my room. Sleep well." I said as the computer recognized my thumb print.

"Will I see you again Pooh Bear?" He said as I attempted to shut my door.

"No Captain I am afraid that I have decided to take a shuttle back to Earth and you will never see me on the bridge ever again! Such a tragedy to your poor soul." I said grabbing my chest and faining ill like the dramatic woman I am.

"Haha funny Win. Goodnight!" He said finally moving so hat my door could fully close.

Thank God he was gone, I had to remember what my Gramps told me about him. NO matter how beautiful and charming and infuriatingly annoying he was, I couldn't develop a crush. No. Arwin Josephine Pike don't you dare do it.

Once I made the decision to not have a crush on our brilliant little Captain, I remembered Thalia and how I made the mental note to go and see her before I fell asleep. So I put a Starfleet sweatshirt and a pair of running shorts on and left my room looking for Thalia's room. I did this before I realized that I had no idea where her room was, and I had no idea what her last name was or if she even had a last name. So asking my communicatior was a long shot, but I had to try something.

"Computer locate Lieutenant Thalia of Vulcan." I said into my comm.

"Lieutenant Thalia is currently in her room, number 2217." the electronic voice replied out of the small flip device.

"Oh we're neighboors, that would've been helpful 10 minutes ago." I mumbled to myself.

Once I had made my way back to room 2217 I carefully knocked.

"Thalia, it's Arwin Pike from earlier today. I was just wanting to know if you were ok. I saw you today on the bridge and I was just wanting to know of you were ok, you just looked upset." There was no reply.

"I'm in room 2218, right beside you if you ever need anything." Nothing.

"Well goodnight Thalia." I finally gave up before headinhg back to my room and crawling into bed. By the time my head had hit the pillow I was a gonner.

What a day.

**A/N: So what did y'all think?! Sorry it is up so late and there was a day long delay! I attempted to make it a bit longer to make up for it! Again thank y'all again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Love y'all! Remember to review, follow and favorite!**

**Mwah!**

**Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek or ANY part of the Star Trek universe. Trust me if I did I would have Chris Pine and Karl Urban in my basement... None of the characters are mine except for the ones that you do not recognize mainly the friends and family(excluding already established ST characters) of my OC Arwin "Winnie" Pike!**

**A/N: First off, I am SOOOO sorry that this has taken so long to get up! My mom took away my laptop for the week and I nearly stroked out! So this HOPEFULLY will be the longest y'all have to go without a chapter. Even when school starts back in August, I will try to have a chapter up every 2-3 days. For now though I will try again to update every day! **

**You guys are so amazing! I never would've guessed that this story would've gotten this much awesome feedback! Thank y'all so much! So after over a week, here is chapter 4!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna.**

* * *

"Good morning Lieutenant Pike, the current time is 06:00 hours. Your shift on the USS Enterprise bridge starts in approximately 1 hour and 45 minutes."

This is how I had been awoken for the past month, and that damn computerized voice had become my mortal enemy. To say I was not a morning person was a bit of an understatement. Once last year at the academy Allyson had a class at 7:00 in the morning, and her alarm clock kept on going off. She refused to turn it off, so I grabbed my phaser and shot it. She turned her clock of after that.

When I finally mustered up the strength to pull myself from the warm comforts of my cocoon, (I can't sleep without being cocooned inside my covers) I slipped my feet onto the heated floors of my room. My shower was already running when I stepped into the small bathroom that we were provided with. Thank God for technology.

After my shower I stepped onto the drying tile and waited for the air to start flowing around me. Once the warm air started whirling around me I started to think about the events that would unfold later in the day. We had been orbiting New Vulcan for almost 3 days while Spock and Jim communicated with the Vulcan high council to negotiate our arrival. Ever since my first day on board the Enterprise, I had become very close with everyone on the ship, except Thalia. I had ran into her on a few of my adventures to Engineering deck, but everytime I tried to talk to her she would just ignore me like I had a bad case of Cardassian Flu. Scotty said that she was like that to everyone, and I really wanted to know why.

Scotty was an amazing man if I do say so myself. Everyday at lunch he would always forget to come to get his from the mess hall, so I would take him one. I learned really fast that he enjoyed anything as long as there was no mayo or sour cream anywhere near it, not that I really blamed the man. Mayo was satan's favorite food, it was horrible. Anyway, Thalia was really starting to bug me, so I made the decision to go onto New Vulcan's surface with the rest of the crew. At first I was kind of on the fence about it, but after Nyota and Jim had talked to me, I decided that ot would be an amazing experience.

* * *

I had never been on any other planet but Earth, so to say that I was excited was a huge understatement. Jim had said that he didn't think I had the emotion of excitement until we had pulled into orbit around New Vulcan. When I finished dressing, my stomach decied to tell me that I needed to eat. On my way to the Mess Hall I ran into Prince Kirk himself, making out with a leggy blonde in the turbo lift.

"I'll just take stairs." I said turning away from the Captain's tonsil war in the lift. I heard the lift close behind me and then I heard Jim's heavy footsteps running after me.

"Hey Winn, sorry you had to see that. It didn't mater anyway." He said jogging up tp stand beside me. I looked up at him and flipped my chocolate braid over my shoulder, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"It didn't matter?! Jim you really are as bad as thay said you were." I somehow managed to choke out over my shock and disgust at him.

"What you you mean my that Winn? She was just some one night stand that didn't matter to me." He said like it was no big deal.

"Damnit Jim, can you not see where I am coming from?! Gah you're nothing but a womanizing man whore! You don't just hook up with a woman and then tell one of your friends that just so happens to be a woman that the hook up didn't matter to you. It is sickening and horrible of you to do. So if you don't mind getting out of my way, my stomach is trying to eat my backbone." I pushed past him and went to the next turbo lift in the hall and got into it.

"Mess Hall." I said when the doors finally closed. I thought about what I had said to Jim, and I immediatly regretted it. Nah who was I kidding, I didn't regrett it. I knew that Len had many of those same convorsations with him, but I highly doubted that any woman had ever said those things to him. It was about time he was put into his place, and I was more than happy to put him in ot for him.

* * *

After I had eaten breakfast, alone, I went up to the transporter room to meet the rest of the away team. Len, Nyota, Thalia, Spock and Jim all stood around the transporter pad talking. When Nyota saw me she started grinning like the Chesire cat.

"Did you seriously tell Jim off?" She whisper giggled at me.

"Yes. He needs to be put in his place and learn that women aren't just a toy that he can use whenever he gets horny." I said walking onto the pad and taking my place in between Len and Nyota.

As I got settled Len held his hand out to me looking for a high five. I looked over at him and saw him trying to hold back a grin. I gave him the high five and started grinning as well.

"Way to go Tuck." He said side hugging me. Len had become like an older brother to me and had started calling me Tuck after I made him read my favorite book, Tuck Everlasting. Once he discovered that the girls name in the book was Winnie he had started calling me Tuck. I didn't mind, it was kind of nice to have a nickname that only he called me.

"Why thank you Len." I said moving back over to where I had been standing earlier. Jim looked back at me, his cerulean eyes looking a bit glazed over. I wondered if I had caused him to cry, but then I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Alright kiddos, you should end up at the front door of Spock Prime's house. Good luck." Scotty said before we transported. I had heard all about Spock Prime and I was so excited to meet him.

* * *

It only took about 2 seconds for us to beam down to New Vulcan and onto Spock Prime's front porch. I looked around and saw an older man standing with the door opened for us to come in. As I passed him I managed a look at him and saw that he resembeled Spock in so many ways. He started to greet all of us, and by the time he got to Nyota, who was standing beside me, I knew for a fact that this had to be Spock.

When he got to me he said something to me that would forever stick with me.

"Arwin Kirk, it is so good to see you again." He said hugging me. The hug wasn't even what got me weirded out, which it should have. It was what he called me.

"What did you call me?" I asked shocked.

"Arwin Kirk, that is your name isn't it." He said stepping back to look between Jim and I who was standing on the other side of Nyota, looking just as shocked as me.

"Um no my name is Arwin Pike. You must have the wrong person." After I said that I realized how stupid that sounded, how many people are named Arwin.

"My apologies Lt. Pike, in my time your name is Arwin Kirk. You and Captain Kirk are married where I come from."

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek or ANY part of the Star Trek universe. Trust me if I did I would have Chris Pine and Karl Urban in my basement... None of the characters are mine except for the ones that you do not recognize mainly the friends and family(excluding already established ST characters) of my OC Arwin "Winnie" Pike!**

**A/N: Thanks to all the new followers and favorites! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna**

* * *

When what Oldie Spock said had finally sunk in I was on the ground laughing. I had no idea why I was actually laughing, and from the looks that everyone else was giving me they didn't know either. I looked over at Jim who was standing there with a look of shock on his face. My laughter died down and I stood back up when he looked over at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why are you laughing _Lieutenant_?" Jim snapped at me. I looked up at him with a look of pure shock on my face. He had never spoke to me like that before, and I wasn't going to have him speak to me that way.

"I don't appreciate your tone of voice_ Captain_." I retorted before walking over to come face to face with him. He looked me in the eyes and I could see that there was an emotion is his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"Well Lieutenant I don't appreciate you not telling your captain why you were laughing. Tell me why you were laughing now, thats an order." He spat out at me. I had no idea what was going through his head at that moment, but whatever it was was rubbing me the wrong way. He had never pulled rank on me, and I didn't like it.

"Oh so now you're going to start pulling rank captain. Why is the reason I was laughing so damn important to you." I managed to get out between my clenched teeth.

"It just is Lieutenant, now tell me why the hell you were laughing!" He said grabbing my arms. Something was seriously wrong with Jim. He was not a violent man so I was starting to get scared.

"Jim let go, you're starting to scare me." I yelled as his hands gripped my arms harder.

"I am your Captain and you will address me as such Lieutenant." He yelled back.

"Damnit Jim let her go!" Len said jumping in to get Jim off of me. When Jim wouldn't let go, Spock came up to him and did his crazy Vulcan neck pinch thing. Jim sank to the floor of Spock Prime's front room and my arms were released fromo his hold. Len looked at me with concern in his eyes and pulled me into his chest. Spock and Spock Prime carried Jim to God knows where and Nyota started to bombard me with questions.

"Oh my God Win are you ok?!" She gasped.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just confused. Len what the hell got into him?" I murmered into his chest. He just hugged me tighter to his chest and whispered

"Darling, I have no idea."

Len was becoming like an older brother to me, and what had just transpired made me feel somewhat safe. Knowing that I would have someone there to protect me made me feel like I did whenever I was with my Gramps.

* * *

When the Spocks returned they came up to me an bombarded me with as many questions as Nyota had. Thalia even came up to me and questioned my health. She had a look of genuine concern on her face and she even touched my shoulder awkwardly to offer me comfort.

I was perfectly fine, but everyone was convinced that I was not. Yes it had scared me to death and my arms hurt like hell, but I was perfectly fine. I finally decided that the only way to get away from everyone was to start complaining about my arms, so that Len would take me to my room and look m over. Once I had complained about my arms I looked at Len and he understood what I was doing. Spock Prime then showed me to my room where my bag had already been transported to. Once Len got his tricorder out, Oldie Spock left after apologizing once more for calling me 'Kirk'.

I hadn't even thought about that in the past hour, but once it was mentioned I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure I had been laughing when he has told me that in his world and time I ended up happily married to Jim, it was funny for me to imagine it. Apparently Jim didn't find it that funny.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Len, I was about to pull a Jim on someone." I laughed.

"No problem darling, I was about to say that I needed to examine your arms anyway." He said with concern in his voice as I took a seat on my bed. Len asked me to take my shirt off so that he could examine my arms. I took my long sleeved uniform shirt off to reveal a black tank top. Since I was in my pants uniform I had on my long sleeved shirt, thank God for that. Len let out an audible gasp when he saw my arms, so I looked down and I understood why he was gasping. About 3 inches above my elbow on both arms, there were 2 large hand prints that were already starting to bruise. Sure I had been in a few fights in my life, I wasn't one to take anybody's crap. It just turned out that my ability to not take anyone's crap resulted in my crap getting beat out of me most of the time. Gramps never did approve of my fights but he knew that I would never start a fight, but I would _ALWAYS_ finish one. Anyway, back to the point. Every fight I had ever been in had given me my fair share of bruises and cuts, but I had never had a bruise that was so bad it had bruised in under an hour. knew that something had to be wrong with Jim, but I had no idea what. Len had told me that to his knowledge Jim had never even thought about harming a woman, so for him to go ape shit crazy on me for laughing and not telling him why really bothered me.

Len had given me a hypospray for the pain and to make the bruising go away faster, but it had also made me very drowsy. When I had finally convinced Len that I was fine, he left and told me to get some rest. Who was I to deny Doctor's orders.

* * *

When I woke up a good 3 hours later Thalia was sitting in the chair by the window reading a book. I slowly rose from the bed, but if she noticed me I had no idea.

"You were asleep for approximately 3 hours 34 minutes and 15 seconds." She said never looking up from her book. I guessed she noticed me.

"Um, thanks. What are you doing in here?" I inquired while walking over to sit in the chair acoss from her.

"I was under the assumption that when a human is upset or injured a person of the same gender is to come and offer them comfort. Lt. Uhura and Commander Spock are talking with Captain Kirk about the incedent that occured, so I took it upon myself to come and comfort you. If you wish for me to leave I can." She announced closing her book and attempting to stand up.

"No." I nearly shouted standing up. She looked at me and raised one of her eyebrows in a way that reminded me of Len.

"I mean, please stay. I do need to talk to you about something." I grinned.

"Very well, I shall stay. What do you wish to inquire from me?" She commented sitting back down in her chair. I sat back down in my chair.

"Well, do you remember our first day on the ship when you were on the bridge?" I questioned.

"Of course." she answered simply

"Well when the Captain asked if y'all wanted to go and stay on New Vulcan, Spock answered for you, you looked like you didn't like his answer."

"You would be correct in assuming that I was indeed upset by Commander Spock answering for us. My family managed to escape the genocide on Vulcan and are currently residing here on New Vulcan, so I would have very much liked to stay with them. However my duty is to Starfleet and I will not leave just to be with my family." She revealed, her eyes never once leaving her book. I was shocked by her confession, but I also had to remember that she was Vulcan and she had given her life to Starfleet. I was very excited that she finally revealed this to me after i had been trying to no avail to get her to tell me this for over a month.

"Wow, um thank you for telling me this Thalia. Friends?" I smiled stading up and opening my arms for a hug. I realize that this must have seemed strange to her, but I thought what the hell. She stared at me for a while and I finally dropped my arms and did the customary Vulcan greeting. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"Friends." She returned the gesture and stood up.

"I am afraid that I must be getting back to my quarters. It was, nice talking to you Arwin."

"You too Thalia, and please call me Winnie or Win, Arwin is such a mouthful."

"Alright, if you insist Win, but I must also ask that you call me Lia, all of my family does." She said walking out of my room.

"Um alright! See you later Lia!" I said to her as she disappeared down the hall way. I turned on my heel to go back into my room. When I closed my door I turned around to come face to face with the one face I had no desire to see for at least another day.

"Captain." I spat at him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I'm thinking about starting a McCoy/OC story. Tell me what you think! Karl Urban is just to dang gorgeous for me to not take a stab at writing a McCoy story!**

**Review, Follow and Favorite Dearies! **

**Much Love, **

**Anna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek or ANY part of the Star Trek universe. Trust me if I did I would have Chris Pine and Karl Urban in my basement... None of the characters are mine except for the ones that you do not recognize mainly the friends and family(excluding already established ST characters) of my OC Arwin "Winnie" Pike!**

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed favorited, and followed! Y'all are amazng! I posted the first chapter of my McCoy/OC story last night, its called**_** Take a Chance on Me.**_** Go check it out if you don't care! Here is Chapter 6, sorry if it is shorter than usual! The next chapter will be longer I promise! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna.**

"Winnie," He began

"Arwin. Only my friends are allowed to call me Winnie, Captain." I spat out harshly, pushing past him and taking a seat in the chair that I had been previously deated in.

"Winnie I am your friend! I don't know what came over me, I would never hurt _any_ woman. Especially not one that is a friend. Please believe me Winnie!" He pleaded. He came over and got down on his knees in front of my chair. I acted like I didn't see him, but when he placed his chin on top of my knees I had to acknowledge him.

I sighed and looked down into the deep end of a pool blue eyes that were staring back into my boring bronze ones. As mad as I was at him, I couldn't take the looks he kept on giving me. I caught his eyes staring at the bruises on my arms, apparently the hypo that Len had given me only made the pain go away.

When Jim finally pulled his eyes away from my arms he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Win... I'm..." He managed to sqeak out before he stood up and ran out of the room. I sat there more confused than angry at him. I stood up and walked to the open door that Jim had just bolted out of. I stuck my head out of the door only to nearly run into Spock Prime.

"Um sorry, uh what do I call you?" I questioned with an uncertain look on my face.

"You may call me Spock if you wish Lieutenant Pike." He answered in what I assumed to be his normal, tone of voice. Spock spoke in the same matter of fact tone, so it was obvious that he had never grown out of it, wonderful.

"Okay Spock, but only if you call mw Arwin or Winnie. All of my friends do."

"Very well, Arwin. I came to offer my apologies for today's earlier incident. I feel that Captain Kirk's reaction was my fault, if I had not mentioned that the two of you were married in my time." I didn't let him finish what he was saying.

"Spock, what Captain Kirk did today has nothing to do with what you said. I wish I knew why he did what he did, but I know that it had nothing to do with you. Now if you can, could you tell me about myself in your time?" I questioned with a smile on my face. Even though it was totally cheating for someone to tell you about your future, he was from a different reality so I don't think those rules even apply.

"I see that your curiosity is still the same." He smirked. I only shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" He questioned once more.

"Yes! It isn't like this is actually going to happen. Whatever could and would have been will most likely never happen, so it isn't cheating." I answered after taking a seat on my bed. Spock took a seat in the chair that was placed beside my bed.

"Your early life was the same as it was in this time. After you graduated from the Academy you were stationed on board the Enterprise, no change there. You and Jim began to date and then you were married. The two of you had 2 beautiful little girls, and a little boy. You and Jim retired from Starfleet after almost 40 years on board the Enterprise. You both spent the rest of your lives living in San Fransisco. Your children joined Starfleet and your oldest daughter became the first female Captain of the Enterprise. Yoth were very proud." He finished with a grin on his face. I looked at him for a while after he had finished and I couldn't help but grin, there was something about me having children and being married to a man that I loved that made my heart swell; even if the man that I was married to was Jim Kirk.

"That sounds like an amazing life Spock, to bad it isn't mine." I smiled at him.

"You still have the chance to make this life yours Arwin." He stated as he stood.

"Thank You Spock." I said as I walked him to the door.

"You are most welcome Arwin." He stated walking out of the room.

After Spock had left I thought back to everything that had occured that day, it was probably the most eventful day of my life. I thought about Jim and how he had appologized earlier, I shouldn't have been so hard on him; it is obvious that he was sorry for what had happened.

I quickly stood from my bed went up to the wall comm beside my bed.

"Computer locate Captain James Kirk." I spoke into the comm.

"Captain James Kirk is currently in his quarters." The animatronic voice replied back to me. I rolled my eyes before replying.

"Where are his quaters?" I asked impatiently.

"Captain Kirk's quarters are located 8 doors down from yours on the right side of the hall." It answered finally giving me something useful.

"Thank You." I replied while walking out of the room and down the hall. It was time to swallow my pride and appologize.

**A/N: Again I'm sorry that it is so short. There was a death in the family of the little girl I babysit and I am currently watching a 2 year old, so it isn't easy to type and care for! Again I am so sorry! Follow, Favorite and Review! Follow me on tumblr at **** .com****!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna.**


End file.
